EigthFour's Adventure
by Sikarin Audi Jiyoon
Summary: <html><head></head>discontinued</html>
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

's Adventure

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Forever!

Pairing : SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina, KibaKarin

Rated : T

Warning : fict ini OOC, Gaje, Miss Typo, OOT, ada OC, alur kecepetan, AU, dll. _Don't like, don't read. Happy reading minna~!_

Tambahan: Fict ini di edit oleh Asakura Yume-chan. Tapi ini bukan fict collab.

_AUDI_

Disebuah kota besar yang bernama Konoha, terdapat sebuah sekolah yang elit. Sekolah tersebut bernama SMP Negeri 1 Konoha *Readers: dasar Audi gak modal, ngasih nama sekolah aja jelek amat!*. Walaupun sekolah itu cukup terkenal, ternyata sekolah itu juga memiliki kelas untuk anak-anak pemalas. Kelas itu adalah kelas 7-4, 8-4, dan 9-4. Kelas dimana anak-anak pemalas ada disana. Baiklah, Audi akan menjelaskan sifat anak-anak di kelas 8-4 dan beberapa tokoh tambahan yang akan muncul *Readers : Cepetan dikit napa! Bosen nih!*.

1. Haruno Sakura

- Sakura memiliki rambut pink dan mata emerald yang membuat hampir semua lelaki meleleh melihatnya. Dia termasuk salah satu pengurus OSIS.

- Dia sangat senang bermain game, baik itu game PSP, PS, PS 2, ataupun game-game komputer. Dia selalu main game kapan pun, bahkan ketika jam pelajaran dimulai. Tapi, walaupun dia sering main game, Sakura memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata, dan dia sangat pintar. Kepintarannya hampir menyamai Sasuke.

2. Yamanaka Ino

- Ino memiliki fisik yang tidak kalah cantik dari Sakura. Dilihat dari rambut pirang panjangnya yang selalu diikat.

- Ino sangat suka –walaupun lebih tepatnya maniak- berdandan. Dia dijuluki "Ratu Dandan" karena dia terlihat sering berdandan, bahkan saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung Ino sering diam-diam berdandan. Ino juga dikenal sebagai cewek paling ribet dan cerewet.

3. Jyoon Tenten

- Cewek yang memiliki darah Cina ini, cukup cantik dengan rambutnya yang bercepol dua.

- Bersama Naruto dan Kiba, dia sangat suka menjaili teman dan gurunya. Tenten termasuk salah satu pencinta musik K-POP. Karena itu dia sering terlihat membawa mp3 dan mp4 nya kemana pun dia pergi.

- Tambahan, Tenten memiliki sepupu yang tidak kalah centilnya dari Ino, yaitu Jyoon Karin.

4. Hyuuga Hinata

- Cewek yang satu ini sangat cantik, dengan rambutnya yang berwarna indigo membuat pesonanya lebih terlihat. Kecantikannya tidak kalah dari Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten.

- Sifatnya yang pendiam, pemalu, dan gampang pingsan ini yang membuatnya dipindahkan dari kelas 8-7 ke kelas 8-4.

5. Sabaku Temari

- Cewek yang satu ini tidak terlalu cantik, namun matanya yang indah memberikan kesan tersendiri untuk setiap orang yang melihatnya.

- Seperti yang Audi katakan tadi, Temari memiliki sifat dewasa, dan dia juga salah satu penggemar komik-komik bokep. Dia termasuk salah satu pelanggan tetap Sai yang suka menggambar komik bokep.

6. Jyoon Karin

- Karin memiliki rambut merah marun yang digerai sempurna yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang model. Apalagi dengan kacamatanya yang membuatnya terlihat pintar.

- Kenapa cewek sepintar Karin bisa berada di kelas 8-4? Jawabannya adalah karena dia mengejar Sasuke, cowok idaman para cewek-cewek. Pesona Sasuke membuat Karin tergila-gila padanya dan membuat Karin menyogok Kepsek agar memindahkan Karin ke kelas 8-4. *Audi : panjang Audi cerita, bikin readers bingung aja…* intinya, tujuan Karin masuk ke kelas 8-4 untuk mengejar Sasuke.

7. Uchiha Sasuke

- Cowok ini memiliki bentuk wajah yang sangat rupawan dengan rambut emonya yang hampir seperti pantat ayam ini, memiliki pesona yang amat sangat membuat para cewek-cewek terpesona oleh wajahnya yang rupawan *Audi: Audi juga ikut terpesona melihat wajahnya itu~!* *Readers muntah*

- Memiliki sifat yang dingin adalah suatu cirri khas keluarga Uchiha, dan sifat jelek yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke adalah hobinya yang selalu membaca novel kapan pun dan dimana pun, bahkan saat jam pelajaran saja dia tetap membaca novel. Audi sampai heran, kenapa orang seperti dia bisa menjadi ketua OSIS?

8. Uchiha Sai

- Sai memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, kulit yang berwarna putih pucat, dan memiliki wajah oriental.

- Memiliki sifat yang beragam, diantaranya memiliki kejujuran yang berlebihan. Sai memiliki hobi yaitu sangat senang membuat komik (kadang-kadang juga bikin komik bokep yang memiliki langganan tetap, yaitu Naruto dan Tenten. Kiba tidak termasuk).

- Tambahan, Sasuke adalah sepupunya Sai.

9. Hyuuga Neji

- Neji memiliki mata lavender yang sama seperti Hinata. Rambutnya berwarna coklat panjang sepunggung yang selalu diikat.

- Neji memiliki kepribadian yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke, yaitu dingin. Tujuan dia berada di kelas 8-4 untuk menjaga adiknya, yaitu Hinata.

10. Namikaze Naruto

- Dia berambut kuning jabrik, dengan matanya yang berwarna biru safir membuat Naruto terlihat cukup ganteng.

- Sifatnya adalah sangat jail, bahkan dia lebih jail daripada Kiba dan Tenten. Dan, Naruto pun sama pervert-nya dengan Tenten dan Kiba.

11. Nara Shikamaru

- Kalo cowok yang satu ini, Audi males menjelaskan ciri-cirinya *Audi dilempar panci sama Readers* *Audi: Ittai! Woy, siapa sih yang seenaknya ngelempar Audi pake panci! Awas aja!* *Readers : Gak peduli…* yang jelas, dia suka tidur saat jam pelajaran berlangsung dan menganggap semua hal itu merepotkan, jadi readers udah tau kan kenapa dia berada di kelas 8-4?

- Walaupun dia pemalas, tapi dia sangat jenius. Dia bisa saja menjadi juara pertama kalau dia tidak menjadi pemalas. Dia sangat sering bertengkar dengan Temari.

12. Inuzuka Kiba

- Cowok ini sangat senang membawa peliharaannya yaitu anjingnya, Akamaru. Beberapa kali Kiba melanggar peraturan sekolah karena dia nekat membawa anjing kesayangannya itu.

- Bersama Naruto dan Tenten, mereka dikenal sebagai anak-anak ternakal dan ter-pervert. Walaupun pervert, Kiba bukan pelanggan tetap Sai karena menurutnya lebih baik menggunakan uang untuk membeli makanan Akamaru daripada membeli komik.

13. Majutsu Sikarin

- Sikarin sangat mirip Sakura dari penampilan fisiknya. Yang membedakannya dengan Sakura hanyalah dia memiliki tato di pipi sebelah kanan.

- Sikap Sikarin jelas berbeda jauh dengan Sakura, sikapnya sangat santai, ramah dan juga murah senyum. Sikarin selalu terlihat membawa tongkat sihirnya. Sikarin sekelas dengan Shout yang merupakan sepupunya di International Magic School (IMS).

14. Majutsu Shout

-Shout memiliki rambut raven kehitaman, kulitnya putih dan wajahnya lebih ganteng dibanding Sasuke. Bentuk rambutnya mirip dengan Sasori, kakaknya Temari.

-Dia memiliki sifat yang misterius, baik, cool, dan pintar. Memiliki kekuasaan di sekolah IMS a.k.a ketua OSIS membuatnya begitu disegani oleh murid-murid disana. Tapi, dia selalu ramah dan baik pada semua murid, sehingga banyak cewek-cewek yang naksir berat sama dia.

_Okay_, jadi Readers udah tau kan tokoh-tokoh yang akan masuk dalam fict Audi, cerita sebenarnya akan dimunculkan dari chapter selanjutnya. _So, see you at the next chapter~! And, mind to RnR, please? *kitten eyes*_


	2. Dunia Sihir

Chapter 2: Dunia Sihir

's Adventure

Disclaimer : Chara Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, sisanya punya Audi.

Pairing : SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina, KibaKarin.

Rated : T

Genre : Adventure, Humor, Romance

Di beta-reader oleh: Asakura Yume-chan

Warning : Udah dijelasin di chapter sebelumnya. _Don't like, don't read. Happy reading minna~!_

_AUDI_

" Wah wah, coba kita lihat di sini. Kau terlambat lagi, Inuzuka Kiba. Kasian banget… Kira-kira, apa hukuman yang cocok untukmu ya?" Sindir Tayuya, salah satu pengurus OSIS di SMPN 1 Konoha.

"Diem lo! Cuma jadi Bendahara OSIS aja belagu!" Balas Kiba sambil mendelik marah. Hari ini Kiba tidak membawa anjingnya, karena kepala sekolah mengancam akan membunuh Akamaru *Readers: Audi lebay…*.

"Kau pikir bisa lebih baik dariku hah? Tanpa anjingmu itu, kau hanyalah pencundang! Mengerti? P-E-C-U-N-D-A-N-G!" Seru Tayuya sambil tertawa mengejek. Perkataan Tayuya sangat mengiris hati Kiba, hingga Kiba merasa ingin menghajar Tayuya. Dia tidak peduli bahwa Tayuya adalah seorang perempuan. Tapi, saat Kiba baru saja mengepalkan tangannya…

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Suara yang sangat amat sangat dikenal oleh Tayuya dan juga Kiba. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak yang paling disegani di seluruh sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ti-ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok. Ya kan Kiba?" Jawab Tayuya sambil melirik tajam Kiba dengan tatapan JANGAN-KATAKAN-PADA-SASUKE-ATAU-KAU-AKAN-KU-BUNUH! Tapi dengan santai Kiba mengacuhkan tatapan itu.

"Biasalah, Tayuya nindas gue lagi" Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum menang ke arah Tayuya.

"Tayuya, sekarang lo ke ruang OSIS!" Kata Sasuke dingin pada Tayuya dengan tatapan deathglare khas keluarga Uchiha.

"Ta…tapi," belum sempat Tayuya melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasuke langsung memotong perkataannya.

"Sekarang!" Kata Sasuke dingin namun Tayuya merasakan aura mengerikan dari Sasuke. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Tayuya langsung mengambil langkah seribu karena takut pada Sasuke**.**

'Prok prok prok' suara tepuk tangan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan dari Kiba membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak. "Hebat lo Sasuke, tuh anak sialan bisa takluk sama lo…" Puji Kiba pada Sasuke yang langsung dibalas dengan "Hn" ala Sasuke itu. Belum sempat Kiba berterima kasih, terdengar suara "Seluruh pengurus OSIS diharapkan segera ke ruang OSIS dikarenakan rapat akan segera dimulai!"

"Eh, lo dipanggil tuh! Oh iya, makasih ya yang tadi!" Ucap Kiba yang seperti biasa dibalas "Hn" oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun meninggalkan Kiba dan Kiba langsung berjalan santai menuju kelas 8-4.

Sementara di ruang OSIS…

"Sasori-senpai, siapa lagi yang belum dateng?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasori. Sasori langsung melihat ke kiri dan kanan. "Kurasa Sasuke, Karin, dan Konan." Jawab Sasori datar. Di SMPN 1 Konoha, hanya anak kelas 8 dan 9 boleh menjadi pengurus OSIS.

"Tuh anak ngapain dulu sih, Sampe-sampe telat ke rapat sepenting ini, padahal dia kan ketua OSIS!" Seru Sakura sambil memainkan PSP-nya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke datang beserta Karin dan juga Konan. Sudah jelas Karin memegang erat tangan Sasuke, hal itu membuat Sakura panas. Cukup terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang memukul – mukul punggung Sasori. Sasori sendiri hanya pasrah saja menanggapi pukulan sahabat adiknya itu. Karena, Sakura akan memukul Sasori lebih keras kalau dia protes sedikit pun.

"_Okay_, sekarang mulai saja rapatnya" Ucap Sakura sang wakil ketua OSIS.

Rapat pun dimulai…

Setelah satu jam lamanya mereka rapat, akhirnya mereka setuju untuk melakukan sebuah event. Event ini adalah event dimana setiap kelas mengadakan pensi dan bazaar.

"Kepada seluruh siswa dan siswi, diharapkan segera berada di Aula, Sekali lagi kepada seluruh siswa dan siswi, diharapkan segera berada di Aula" Terdengar suara Sakura.

_AUDI_

Sementara dikelas, 1 jam sebelumnya…

"Eh Kiba, lo tadi habis darimana? Kok telat ke kelasnya?" Tanya Sai sambil menggambar komik.

"Oh gue? Biasalah, gue di cegat cewek sialan itu." Jawab Kiba singkat, dia masih kesal dengan perkataan Tayuya.

" Eh lo pada udah pr matematika belum? Gila ya tuh pelajaran kok susah amat" Tanya Naruto yang seperti biasa bodohnya kambuh. "Lo tau? Gue bosen sama kehidupan kayak gini, berangkat sekolah, belajar, pulang, main, makan, tidur, berangkat sekolah, belajar, pulang, main, makan, tidur, dan terus seperti itu, bosen gua" Keluh Tenten.

Setelah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Tenten, tiba-tiba dunia serasa seperti gempa, dan semua siswa dan siswi yang ada di kelas 8-4 kaget dan panik. Mereka berlarian panik. Tapi, sebelum mereka mencapai pintu kelas -kelasnya sangat luas-, gempa itu pun berhenti.

"Ta-ta-tadi i-i-itu, ge-gem-gempa kan?" Tanya Tenten gagap karena ketakutan.

"I-i-i-iya, gu-gue ju-juga ngerasa ta-tadi a-a-a-ada gempa" Jawab Kiba yang gagap tertular Tenten.

"Hehehe… Anak-anak, kalian bosan kan dengan kehidupan kalian sekarang?" Terdengar suara serak-serak dari orang yang tadi masuk. Ternyata yang tadi masuk itu adalah seorang nenek tua yang sudah bungkuk punggungnya sambil membawa sebuah bola.

"I-iya nek" Kata semua penghuni kelas 8-4 serempak gagap -bahkan para penghuninya pun ikut gagap- *PLAKKK!* . Audi cuma bercanda. _Back to story!_

"Nah, kalau begitu…. Ayo ikut nenek, kita pergi ke tempat nenek berasal!" Ajak sang nenek itu. Seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas (kecuali para OSIS yang saat itu sedang sibuk rapat) berdiskusi bersama. Setelah 30 menit lamanya mereka berdiskusi **-**Sampe-sampe tu nenek kayaknya udah tepar**- ***Audi dilempar gayung*****

"_Okay_, nek. Kita ikut nenek, tapi kami mau mengajak teman OSIS kami dulu…" Jawab Kiba dengan yakinnya.

"Baiklah, nenek akan menunggu kalian. Semakin banyak yang ikut, semakin baik. Hehehe…" Jawab sang nenek sambil terkekeh.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara " Kepada seluruh siswa dan siswi, diharapkan segera berada di Aula, Sekali lagi kepada seluruh siswa dan siswi, diharapkan segera berada di Aula".

"Nek, kami ke aula dulu ya, nanti kami kembali ke sini. Nenek tunggu saja di sini…" Kata Tenten.

Detik berikutnya semua siswa 8-4 langsung ambil langkah seribu ke aula. Sang nenek pun tetap diam dikelas sambil tertawa terkekeh sebelum akhirnya batuk-batuk *?*.

Sementara itu, di aula…

"Baiklah semuanya tenang! Sekali lagi semuanya tenang!" Kata Sakura, wakil ketua OSIS tegas. Cukup efektif karna seluruh siswa sekarang menjadi tenang atau sepi karena takut dihajar Sakura.

"Baiklah, kami para OSIS, tahu kalau kalian pasti jenuh dengan kegiatan sekolah yang sama setiap harinya. Jadi, kami mengadakan kegiatan EFF atau Event For Fun. EFF akan berlangsung selama tiga minggu, setiap kelas memiliki panggung dan kios-kios untuk digunakan sebagai pensi dan bazaar, dan yang mendapat giliran pertama untuk memiliki panggung dan kios adalah kelas 8, lalu seminggu dilanjutkan oleh kelas 9 dan seminggu terakhir oleh kelas 7. Mengerti semuanya?" Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Tidakkkkk!" Teriak siswa dan siswi kelas 7-4, 8-4, dan tentunya kelas 9-4 yang terkenal dengan kemalasan mereka. Seluruh pengurus OSIS memberikan deathglare terhadap trio kelas terpencil itu sementara para siswa lainnya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku tiga kelas itu.

Saat seluruh siswa dibubarkan, siswa kelas 8-4 langsung pergi menuju ruang OSIS dan mencari-cari Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Ino dan Neji. Tanpa basa-basi siswa kelas 8-4 yang terpencil itu langsung menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan mereka mencari keempat orang perwakilan OSIS dari kelas 8-4.

"Untuk apa ikut-ikutan nenek itu? Gue gak ikutan deh" Kata Karin sinis.

"Ayolah, kita keluar dari dunia yang membosankan ini dan ikut nenek itu, siapa tau kita bisa menemukan tempat yang lebih menyenangkan daripada dunia ini" Bujuk Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya.

Rupanya jurus puppy eyes no jutsu yang dipakai oleh Naruto telah membuat Sasuke luluh dan berkata "Baiklah kau menang Dobe, aku ikut." Kata Sasuke datar, dan detik berikutnya Karin dan Sakura langsung menyetujui untuk ikut dengan nenek itu.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Neji saja yang belum menjawab ajakan sahabat-sahabatnya ini. Semua melihat ke arah Neji dengan puppy eyes no jutsu mereka (kecuali Sasuke) yang berhasil membuat Neji luluh dan ikut dengan mereka.

"Yes! Dunia baru, kami datang!" Teriak Naruto dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Akhirnya semuanya ikut. Mereka pun langsung menuju kelas 8-4 dan melihat sang nenek yang sedang mengusap-ngusap bolanya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian sudah siap?" Tanya sang nenek dengan suaranya yang serak tentunya. Semuanya mengangguk, menandakan kalau semuanya sudah siap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hihihihihi…. A'le kuzubo laremanami, Zo'o ro'in ALaaaaKAZAaaaAM!" Setelah selesai membacakan mantera, siswa dan siswi 8-4 langsung merasakan getaran pada lantai yang tengah diinjak oleh mereka. Perlahan-lahan mereka terbang dan muncul lubang dimensi yang cukup besar, dan merekapun masuk kedalam sana. Tentunya disertakan oleh teriakan para cewek-cewek yang ada disana. Dalam sekejap merekapun sampai di sebuah tempat. Tempatnya cukup indah dengan kelinci melompat kesana kemari. Membuat segala kepenatan hidup menjadi hilang.

Saat para siswa itu sedang asyiknya menikmati keindahan dunia baru bagi mereka. Tiba-tiba datang seorang cewek cantik dengan rambutnya yang pink bermata biru muda yang begitu mirip dengan Sakura, hanya saja dia memakai pakaian sihir seperti pakaian yang ada di anime magical miracle, tapi dengan jubah berwarna pink.

"Hai! I-uhh baju apa yang kalian pakai? Aneh sekali…." Sapa seseorang yang mirip dengan Sakura. Terlihat muka bertanya dan kaget dari setiap siswa 8-4 itu melihat cewek itu begitu mirip dengan Sakura.

"H-hai kami dari SMPN 1 Konoha, dari bumi…" Kata Sakura dengan sedikit gugup. Kembaran Sakura itu melihat Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Lalu tersenyum.

"Hmmm, aku mengerti, perkenalkan aku Sikarin. Aku yang akan memandu kalian disini. Ah, berhubung kita berada di dunia sihir, lebih baik kalau kita mengganti baju aneh kalian itu. Sumekoto Naru, Alakazam" Dalam sekejap, seragam yang dipakai oleh siswa 8-4 itu berubah menjadi kostum penyihir.

"Wow!" Seru Ino ketika melihat seragam yang ia kenakan tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi kostum penyihir.

"_Okay_, dengar! Kalian gak mungkin berada disini tanpa ada seseorang yang mengajak kalian kesini kan?" Tanya Sikarin yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan secara bersamaan oleh para siswa kelas 8-4.

"Hmm, apakah yang membawa kalian itu, si nenek Chiyo hmm?" Pertanyaan ini membuat siswa 8-4 bingung.

"Siapa nenek Chiyo itu?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Jadi kalian belum tahu nenek Chiyo? Hmm, nenek Chiyo itu ciri-cirinya punggungnya bungkuk, selalu membawa bola ajaib, dan sering tertawa terkekeh." Jelas Sikarin panjang lebar.

"Ya, itulah orang yang membawa kami menuju tempat ini, dattebayo!" Kata Naruto dengan ciri khasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana nenek Chiyo itu?" Tanya Temari bingung. Serentak para anggota itu pun langsung memandang berkeliling dengan heran.

"Sudahlah, nenek Chiyo tidak usah dicari. Malah, lebih baik kalau kalian tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Beliau sangat berbahaya. Lagipula kalian belum bisa melakukan sihir apapun kan?" Tanya Sikarin yang dijawab dengan tatapan bingung oleh para itu. Sikarin pun sweatdrop sebentar sebelum menjelaskan.

"Disini adalah dunia penyihir, semua penduduk disini adalah penyihir dan bisa melakukan sihir dalam berbagai bentuk. Mungkin di dunia kalian semua itu tidak mungkin. Namun disini, yang tidak mungkin bisa menjadi mungkin. Dan yang kulihat kalian belum bisa menggunakan sihir kan? Karena itu aku berbaik hati untuk menyekolahkan kalian di sekolah sihir. Jangan kalian pikir sekolah sihir itu seperti sekolah kalian yang sangat membosankan itu, karna sekolah sihir itu sangat amat menyenangkan! Disini hanya ada 1 sekolah sihir, namanya 'International Magic School' atau bisa disingkat menjadi IMS. Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Sikarin.

"A-ano, memangnya kami bisa menjadi penyihir?" Tanya Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Tentu saja, hanya para penyihir yang bisa masuk ke dunia ini. Kalaupun ada manusia biasa yang masuk ke dunia ini, maka dia akan langsung berubah menjadi pasir! Ada pertanyaan lain?" Jawab Sikarin riang tanpa memedulikan 12 remaja didepannya yang merinding membayangkan tubuh mereka yang berubah menjadi pasir.

"Ti-tidak ada…" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Oh iya, kurasa kalian butuh tempat tinggal. Ayo ikut aku! Ups, aku lupa, kalian belum punya sapu terbang, sebentar ya! Alaka'azam!" Kata Sikarin sambil membacakan mantra, lalu munculah 12 sapu terbang. Para itu hanya melongo melihat sapu-sapu itu melayang.

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat naik! Sapu yang kalian naiki akan menjadi milik kalian!" Kata Sikarin dengan lembut sambil tersenyum ramah. Para siswa itu langsung menaiki sapu terbangnya.

"Semua sudah siap? Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat!" Sikarin langsung dengan cepat membawa para itu menuju ke suatu tempat.

_AUDI_

"Gila! Gue sempet kaget pas tuh cewek tiba-tiba tancap ke sini! Untung gue gak jantungan!" Gerutu Kiba setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, tapi terdengar oleh Sikarin.

"Disini kalian gak mungkin jantungan! Karena tempat ini gak bisa bikin kalian penyakitan, tapi kita bisa saja terluka!" Kata Sikarin ramah, dan dia pun mulai berbicara lagi seperti pemandu wisata. "Selamat datang di kampung Finasti! Disinilah tempat kalian tinggal~! Eh, sebentar ya…" Sikarin pun memulai ritualnya. Dia membentuk sebuah bentuk, bentuk itu seperti lingkaran namun diberi bintang yang cukup besar di tengah-tengah lingkaran. Sikarin pun mulai mengakatakan kata-kata ajaib, dan hasilnya, munculah sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah di depan mereka.

"Nah, lihat? Itulah rumah kalian untuk sekarang dan selamanya~!" Kata Sikarin riang.

DEG… _Tunggu dulu, selamanya? Gak salah tuh?_ Pikir anak-anak serempak.

"Apa? Selamanya? Jadi maksud lo kami akan berada disini selamanya?" Kata Sakura menyuarakan isi hati teman-temannya. 'Siapa sih yang gak kaget kalau tiba-tiba dia harus tinggal selamanya ditempat yang aneh seperti ini?' Inner Sakura pun ikut berbicara.

"Ya, selamanya, selama kalian tidak bisa lulus dari ujian-ujian sekolah sihir nanti…" Dengan santainya kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Sikarin.

'Bagus, gara-gara kami menerima ajakan seorang nenek sialan itu, kami harus berada di tempat aneh seperti ini' Gerutu Inner Sakura lagi.

"Nah, tidak ada pertanyaan lagi kan? Baiklah sekarang aku harus pergi, karena aku harus mengikuti ujian sihir dulu. Dadah~! " Lagi-lagi Sikarin mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan sangat santai sambil menaiki sapu terbangnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Nih ambil pernak-pernik yang ada didalam kotak ini, untuk sementara pernak-pernik yang ada di kotak ini adalah pelindung kalian, dan ingat! Kalian jangan termakan oleh kata-kata penyihir asing yang sama sekali tidak kalian kenal. Jangan sampai kalian dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh mereka! MENGERTI?" Jelas Sikarin sambil tersenyum manis, padahal di belakangnya ada aura mengerikan yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Sasuke.

"Oke, kami mengerti" Serempak dijawab oleh para siswa kecuali Neji dan Sasuke yang hanya menjawab, "Hn.". Sedangkan Shikamaru, lagi-lagi dia tidur sambil berdiri.

"Okey, aku pergi ya~, dadah!" Sikarin pun pergi. Semua anak memandangnya sampai Sikarin hilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Hey hey, sekarang kita ngapain? Pemandu wisatanya udah pergi noh…" Ucap (baca: teriak) Naruto.

"Hmm, aha! Aku punya ide" Jawab Ino dengan gaya iklan.

"Apa tuh? Jangan yang aneh-aneh deh, gue gak sanggup kalo itu yang aneh-aneh…" Kiba angkat bicara.

"Mumpung udah malem, kita," Ino pun mulai berbisik dan hasilnya…

"APA?" Teriak anak-anak serempak, kecuali Neji dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Shikamaru…

"Urusai, kalian berisik sekali… Mendokusei!" Teriak Shikamaru sebelum dia kembali tidur. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Gak mau, itu mimpi buruk! Lagian mau ngapain kita tidur sekamar dengan pasangan masing-masing? Kita ini belum cukup umur untuk melakukan hal seperti s*x tau!" Cerocos Sai, yah walaupun sebenarnya Sai ingin melakukannya pada Ino, namun Sai cukup sadar kalau dia belum menikah dengan Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan gue, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Naruto? Kami kan belum punya pasangan?" Protes Karin.

"Tinggal di undi aja, gampang kan?" Jawab Tenten yang sedang mendengarkan lagu Korea kesukaannya. Semua (kecuali Neji, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru) mengangguk paham. Sedangkan Sai dan Ino sedang bertengkar kecil.

"Memang siapa yang bilang kalau kita akan melakukan hal itu, dasar baka!" Ino kembali bicara. "Yasudah sekarang lebih baik ke kamar masing-masing dan ingat! Jangan melakukan s*x! JANGAN sekalipun!" Lanjut Ino dengan wajah serius. Dan akhirnya semuanya pun pergi menuju kamarnya masing-masing yang telah dibagikan. Sasuke dengan Sakura -Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, padahal inner-nya udah teriak seneng-, Shikamaru dengan Temari -Temari langsung menyeret Shikamaru ke kamar mereka-, Neji dengan Tenten -mereka langsung balapan ke kamar mereka-, Naruto dengan Hinata –Hinata langsung pingsan dan Naruto pun menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_ ke kamar mereka-, Sai dengan Ino -tidak ada reaksi yang berarti-, dan Kiba dengan Karin –mereka protes, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain-.

TBC

A/N : Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Miss Typo ya? Kan udah dibilangin di atas, karena itu kalo ada yang nge-flame atau pun sekedar komentar soal miss-typo, OOC, Gaje TIDAK DITERIMA! Berhubung ini adalah fic ketiga sekaligus fic pertama Audi di fandom Naruto, jadi Audi menerima saran dan konkrit dari Readers semua. Jika Readers menganggap ada unsur _bashing chara_, Audi minta maaf banget, karena Audi gak bermaksud untuk _bashing chara_.

Akhir kata Audi ucapkan:

R

E

V

I

E

W 

Please~! *kitten eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

's Adventure

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Forever!

Pairing : SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina, KarinKiba(?)

Rated : T

Warning : Semua tokoh yang di fict saya itu OOC, Gaje, Miss Typo, OOT dll.

Tambahan: **Bla bla bla **= _inner someone's POV_.

A/N : Tak perlu basa-basi. Lanjut!

's Adventure

_AUDI_

Keesokan harinya -diteras rumah mereka-, para cowok sedang melakukan kegiatan yang beragam, diantaranya Sasuke sedang baca novel, Sai sedang membuat komik, Neji sedang mencoba-coba peralatan sihir miliknya -diantaranya buku sihirnya-, Naruto sedang makan ramen *Readers: emang ada ramen di dunia sihir?*, Shikamaru sedang tidur, dan Kiba sedang menangis mengingat anjingnya tersayang, Akamaru. Sedangkan para cewek sedang ngerumpi seperti biasa…

"Bagaimana acaramu dengan Sasuke, Sakura?" Tanya Ino melihat wajah Sakura yang cemberut.

"Kau tahu, kami main PS bersama dan hasilnya dia yang selalu menang! Ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan!" Gerutu Sakura.

"Hm, oke… Kalo elo gimana, Ten?" Kali ini Ino bertanya kepada Tenten.

"Hehe, kau tahu aku dan Neji sepanjang malam melakukan itu…" Kata Tenten yang perkataanya langsung dipotong oleh Ino.

"APA? Udah gue bilang jangan lakuin hal 'itu'! Kalo lo hamil gimana?" Ceramah Ino yang membuat para cewek menutup telinga dan para cowok menoleh ke arah mereka sebentar lalu kembali melakukan aktifitas masing-masing.

"Iiiiiiih, dengerin dulu kalo orang lagi ngomong! Jangan di potong! Lagian aku juga belum menstruasi kok! Nih ya dengerin, Aku dan Neji melakukan ituloh, permainan favorit kami, jankenbon. Hebatnya aku selalu menang darinya, hehe…"Lanjut Tenten.

"Owh, gitu… ngomong dong dari tadi! Bikin gue sport jantung aja!" Gerutu Karin. Para cewek pun sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Setelah semuanya di 'Introgasi', mereka pun melakukan aktifitas yang berbeda seperti para cowok. Sakura, Ino, dan Karin saling mendandani, Tenten mendengarkan lagu, Temari baca komik -bukan buatan Sai-, dan Hinata menyiram tanaman di ruangan itu sambil diam-diam melirik Naruto. Saat mereka makin tenggelam dengan aktifitas masing-masing, terdengar suara teriakan seseorang di depan mereka yang sukses membuat para tuli sejenak *?*.

"Semuanya! Ayo cepat keluar, sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai!" Teriak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sikarin.

Dengan cepat seluruh anak-anak itu pun menghampiri Sikarin. Mereka sudah siap sekolah.

"_Okay_, kalian kan bakal sekolah, nih tongkat untuk kalian… Dengar, disana mungkin ada anak-anak yang sombong dan menyebalkan, jadi kalian jangan terpancing dengan kata-kata mereka ya…" Jelas Sikarin panjang x lebar = luas *?*.

"Semua, siap dalam posisi ya~!" Setelah semua siap pada posisi untuk terbang dengan sapu terbangnya, mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah sihir. Setelah sampai, Sikarin hanya mengingatkan kembali dengan apa yang dia ucapkan, dan mengantarkan mereka semua menuju kelas F.

"Hai Nami-sensei! Ini ada beberapa murid baru, mereka semua dari bumi. Jadi tolong urus mereka ya~!" kata Sikarin pada seorang guru di kelas itu.

"Oh, oke. Tenang saja Sikarin, serahkan mereka padaku!" Kata guru tersebut.

Sikarin pun pergi dari kelas itu, meninggalkan dua belas anak yang kebingungan dengan kelas tersebut. Guru tersebut melihat kecanggungan yang dirasakan oleh murid-murid baru itu.

"Nah, anak-anak sepertinya kalian mendapat teman baru di sini. Perkenalkan, nama saya Nami, guru kalian. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Nami-sensei. Saya yang akan mengajarkan kalian sihir-sihir dasar. Sekarang, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing." Kata guru tersebut a.k.a Nami-sensei ramah. Para pun memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing, setelah itu mereka langsung duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan.

"Nah, anak-anak. Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya…"

Pelajaran pun berjalan dengan lancar, semuanya dapat menerima pelajaran dengan baik, tidak terkecuali Naruto. Bahkan Naruto sangat lihai saat melakukan latihan praktek.

_AUDI_

(_Sakura's POV_)

**Wow! Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sikarin, sekolah sihir itu menyenangkan sekali! Bahkan mempelajarinya pun tidak membosankan. Beda jauh sama pelajaran yang ada didunia kami.**

**Setelah pelajaran sihir selesai, sekarang pelajaran sejarah dimulai. Ternyata sejarah di dunia sihir tidak begitu berbeda dengan dunia kami. Buku-bukunya pun sangat mudah dipelajari, aku yakin Naruto pun pasti bisa mempelajarinya. Sepertinya aku akan betah tinggal disini.**

**Pelajaran Sejarah hanya berlangsung 30 menit. Setelah pelajaran Sejarah, dilanjutkan oleh istirahat. Ternyata makanan disini hampir sama dengan dunia kami, hebatnya ada berbagai macam makanan. Disini makanannya pun diberikan secara gratis, tidak seperti di dunia kami. **

**Setelah istirahat, dilanjutkan oleh pelajaran alam. Aneh, kenapa namanya pelajaran Alam ya? Ah, ternyata karna kami akan mempelajari tentang alam, seperti pelajaran IPA. Tapi lebih simple.**

**Pelajaran alam pun selesai dan kami pun pulang, karna memang sudah jamnya untuk para pelajar seperti kami pulang.**

**Tak kusangka di dunia sihir kami hanya diharuskan sekolah 2 kali seminggu. Hebat! Artinya kami bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan berfoya-foya dong. Amazing!**

_AUDI_

(_Still Sakura's POV_)

Tiba-tiba, ada anak cowok yang seusia dengan kami yang menghampiri kami. Mungkin aku tidak konsentrasi saat berjalan, sampai-sampai aku tersandung dan sudah hampir jatuh aku menutup mataku, namun seseorang menangkapku. Aku yakin itu pasti Sasuke.

"Sasuke, makasih ya udah nolongin gue" Kataku dengan pedenya sambil menutup mataku. Setelah kuucapkan kata-kata itu, akupun membuka mataku.

"Gue nggak nangkep lo kok" Kata Sasuke datar plus dingin plus aura membunuh.

Ternyata cowok itu yang menangkapku. Aku pun langsung berdiri. Aku yakin, sekarang mukaku pasti sudah memerah. Kutatap Sasuke, Sasuke terlihat sedang membuang mukanya.*Audi: Ah! Sasuke cemburu tuh!* *Reader: Diem lu! Banyak bacot! Cepetan selesain fict ini!* *Audi pundung*.

"Hai! Kau anak baru kan?" Kata orang itu. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya sebelum ini.

**Ah! Dia sangat mirip dengan Sasori, kakakku! Tapi kenapa warna rambutnya sama dengan Sasuke? Tapi, dia ganteng juga…**

"Ada apa er… Sasori?" Tanyaku bingung mau memanggilnya siapa.

"Hah? Sasori? Siapa dia? Aku bukan Sasori, namaku Shout. Aku adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini dan ketua OSIS di IMS ini. Kalian anak baru kan? Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya. Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Shout, nama anak tersebut.

"Perkenalkan aku Sakura. Jelas kau tak pernah bertemu dengan kami, kami bukan berasal dari dunia ini." Jelasku memperkenalkan diri.

"Dari dunia lain? Jangan-jangan, kalian dari dunia Redcat ya?" Tanya Shout.

"Hah? Dunia Redcat? Apa itu?" Tanyaku bingung, lalu aku melihat ke teman-temanku yang mendengarkan obrolanku tadi. Mereka hanya menggeleng-geleng tanda tak mengerti.

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa perkenalkan teman-temanku. Ini Ino, Tenten, Karin, Hinata, Temari, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru." Ucapku sambil memperkenalkan mereka.

Shout pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu berbicara "Hai! Salam kenal!, dunia Redcat itu, tempat dimana para manusia pelit, rendahan, dan juga tidak beradab tinggal. Manusia disana selalu menghambur-hamburkan uang mereka dan juga mau melakukan apa saja demi uang. Apalagi di Negara-negara maju. Kami -para penyihir- sangat tidak menyukai manusia-manusia rendahan seperti mereka" Jelas Shout.

"Oh, jadi Redcat itu dunia kami, tapi kami tidak seperti mereka. Kami bukan manusia pelit, kami juga bukan manusia rendahan, dan kami pun bukan manusia tidak beradab. Aku tahu beberapa orang dari dunia kami ada yang serakah oleh kekayaannya dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya. Namun, kami berbeda!" Balasku membela teman-temanku dan diriku. Shout pun tersenyum mendengar balasaku.

"Kau memang berbeda Sakura, aku dapat melihatnya." Kata Shout yang tiba-tiba tersenyum lembut kepadaku sebelum dia pergi dari hadapanku *?*. Dari sudut mataku kulihat Sasuke yang sepertinya menatap sinis Shout. **Aneh, dia kenapa ya?**

Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa kami kerjakan di sekolah, kami pun pergi meninggalkan sekolah, tentu saja dengan sapu terbang.

_AUDI_

(_Normal POV_)

Tanpa para sadari, ada seseorang yang diam-diam mengikuti mereka. "Jadi, disini ya rumahmu Sakura, lihat saja kau pasti akan menjadi milikku. Khukhukhu" Shout yang sudah mengetahui rumah Sakura pun pergi.

_AUDI_

"Hey! Pagi semua~!" Sapa Sakura pada teman-temannya. Hari ini mereka tidak sekolah, dikarenakan hari ini libur. Mereka pun sarapan dengan santai dan sambil membicarakan hal-hal yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini. Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, mereka pun siap-siap untuk jalan-jalan. Setelah mereka siap, mereka pun mulai mengunci rumah dan berangkat menuju ke sebuah taman yang cukup jauh dari rumah mereka.

Saat mereka sampai, Sakura bertemu dengan Shout. Sakura pun tersenyum ramah pada Shout dan Shout pun balas memberi senyuman ramah.

"Hai Shout!" Sapa Sakura dengan riangnya.

"Hai juga! Kau terlihat riang sekali hari ini…" Balas Shout dengan ramah.

"Eh, kalian duluan saja nanti aku nyusul, Ok?" Pinta Sakura pada teman-temannya, yang dibalas dengan "Hn" ria dari mereka.

"Jadi? Gapapa nih kamu ditinggal sama mereka?" Tanya Shout

"It's Okay, aku bisa kok nyusul… Lagian kalo nanti aku ga ketemu mereka, aku tinggal pulang aja…. Simple kan?"

"Hmm okay, mau nganterin aku beli beberapa bahan makanan untuk persediaanku di rumah baruku?"

"Rumah baru?"

"Iya, rumah baru… Kau tau, aku bosan terus tinggal bersama orang tuaku. Jadi, aku meminta untuk tinggal sendiri dan mempunyai rumah sendiri"

"Oooh, memang rumahmu dimana?"

"Di kampung Finasti"

"Kampung Finasti? Berarti kita deketan dong!"

"Jadi? Kamu juga tinggal di sana?"

"Iya,"

"Oooh, kalau begitu kita bisa terus ketemu dong. Oiya sampai lupa beli belanjaan karna keasyikan ngobrol, ayo!"

"Iya!"

Mereka berdua saling berbagi cerita sambil berjalan menuju kios. Jarak taman dengan kios itu tidak terlalu jauh, jadi hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk kesana. Mereka keasyikan mengobrol, sampai-sampai saat sampai di kios, bukannya membeli bahan makanan, malah ngobrol terus ***makanya author ingetin dong! Gmn sih!*.**

"Ehem, kalian ini jangan pacaran terus, mau beli makanan atau tidak?"

Setelah mendengar kata sang penjual yang sepertinya sudah emosi, Shout pun meminta maaf dan membeli apa yang dibutuhkannya.

"Eeeh, maaf maaf. Jadi kami beli ini ini ini dan ini" Tanpa basa basi setelah meminta maaf, Shout pun membeli apa yang di butuhkannya.

"Hanya segini? Apa tidak ada tambahan lagi?" Tanya sang penjual.

"Mmm, tidak ada lagi, jadi berapa semuanya?" Jawabnya.

"Untuk pasangan kekasih seperti kalian, aku beri diskon 10% jadi hanya 100 Gold" Sang penjual sepertinya salah paham. Dia mengira Sakura dan Shout adalah sepasang kekasih, dan itu membuat Sakura memerah pipinya.

"Wah, terimakasih ya~!" Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Shout dan Sakura pun pergi.

Mereka kembali ke taman dan kembali mengitari daerah taman itu. Setelah beberapa menit mereka mengitari taman itu, mereka pun mencari tempat duduk untuk beristirahat.

"Shout, penjual itu mengira kita…." Belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Shout langsung memotong perkataannya "Biarkan saja"

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, hal yang seperti itu jangan dipikirkan, itu kan hanya hal sepele…."

"Bukan begitu, aku takut pacarmu marah nanti… "

"Memang siapa bilang aku sudah punya pacar? Aku belum punya pacar tau,"

"Ja-jadi kamu belum punya pacar? Hhi"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku belum punya pacar?"

"Hhi, tidak apa-apa… hanya, lucu saja orang ganteng, baik, ramah, pinter, dan cool kayak kamu kok bisa sih belum punya pacar?"

"Masa sih aku seperti itu?"

"Seperti itu apanya?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku itu ganteng, baik, ramah, dan lain-lain"

"Oh, ya menurut penglihatanku sih begitu"

"Hhe, makasih ya! Aku jadi malu"

"Tapi, orang sesempurna kamu kok belum punya pacar sih?"

"Hmm, aku hanya sedang mencari orang yang tepat"

"Siapa orang itu Shout? Ciri-cirinya?"

"Ciri-cirinya, dia baik, ramah, dan…. Berbeda dengan yang lain"

"Berbeda?"

"Ya, dan dia adalah…."

TBC

A/N : Akhirnya chapter 3 jadi juga…. Senpai-senpai ada yang flame? Silahkan deh, habisnya kayaknya fic yang ini masih agak ancur….. hiks *pundung di tengah jalan* ya udah deh. Senpai, boleh minta REVIEW? Senpai

R E V I E W

ya…. Plisss?


	4. Shout itu jahat?

"Hmm, aku hanya sedang mencari orang yang tepat"

"Siapa orang itu Shout? Ciri-cirinya?"

"Ciri-cirinya, dia baik, ramah, dan…. Berbeda dengan yang lain"

"Berbeda?"

"Ya, dan dia adalah…."

's Adventure

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Forever!

Pairing : SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina, KarinKiba(?)

Rated : T

Warning : Semua tokoh yang di fict saya itu OOC, Gaje, Miss Typo, OOT dll.

Tambahan: **Bla bla bla **= _inner someone's POV_.

A/N : Tak perlu basa-basi. Lanjut!

_AUDI_

"Siapa?"

"Kau"

"Oh, aku…. APA? Aku? Ga salah" ***mulai deh lebaynya author* **

"Ya, kamu… kemarin saat kau membalas perkataanku, aku tahu kau berbeda dari yang lain. Kata-katamu itu begitu tulus dan tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali dari matamu"

"…"

"Kenapa Sakura?"

"Ti-tidak hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Hanya saja, aku begitu tidak mengerti… darimana kamu tau kalau aku tidak berbohong?"

"Itu gampang saja, aku memiliki keahlian dalam sihir kejujuran… jadi, aku dapat tahu dengan mudah kalau kau jujur ataupun bohong. Aku juga memiliki keahlian dalam sihir cinta, aku dapat dengan mudah melihat siapa yang menyukaiku atau menyukai orang lain hanya dengan melihat matanya" (dalam pikiran Shout) "termasuk membuatmu menyukaiku khukhukhu"

"Waah~! Keren! Kau belajar darimana sihir seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sejak lahir aku sudah bisa menggunakan keahlianku ini"

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku mau tanya, siapa orang yang disukai Sasuke?"

"Itu mudah, orang yang disukainya adalah Kau"

"Apa? Aku?"

"Yap, yasudah hari sudah semakin sore, lebih baik kita pulang saja" Ajakan Shout langsung dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sakura dan mereka pun pulang.

Saat sampai di rumah, Sakura disambut oleh Ino dengan tatapan curiga dari Ino.

"Darimana aja lo? Kita duluan bukannya nyusul malah mainan ma tuh cowo!"

"Maaf Ino, aku keasyikan sih ngobrolnya"

"Emang kamu ngobrolin apa sih"

"Semuanya, yaudah deh aku mau mandi dan makan dulu, lalu aku akan ceritakan semuanya"

Setelah Sakura selesai membersihkan dirinya dan mengisi perutnya, Sakura pun menceritakan semuanya pada orang yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya dari kecil itu.

"Ja-jadi, dia suka sama lo?" Ternyata Ino sangat terkejut dengan berita yang diberikan oleh Sakura itu.

"I-ia, dan dia juga tinggal di kampung yang sama sama kita?"

"WHAT? Lo serius? Kalo gini sih bisa jadi perang di ni kampung…"

"Hah? Perang? Emang jaman penjajahan apa ada perang-perangnya segala"

"Bukan gitu! Dasar baka! Maksudku, Sasuke kan suka sama kamu, terus Shout juga suka sama kamu, dan yang aku dengar Sasuke benci ma Shout, jadi intinya mereka kalo ketemu, pasti Sasuke langsung hajar Shout dan berakhir pada…. Yah kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Sasuke lagi berantem kayak gimana?"

"Ohh, sekarang aku ngerti! Ya udah deh, aku ngantuk, aku tidur duluan ya~!" Setelah itu Sakura pun menuju kamarnya dan tidur.

_AUDI_

Keesokan harinya para cewe-cewe udah siap dengan baju seragam mereka. Mereka sudah siap untuk belajar lagi di sekolah. Cowo-cowo pun sudah siap berangkat. Akhirnya, para pasukan cewe ***?*** dan pasukan cowo ***?*** pun keluar dari rumahnya secara bersamaan.

"Oh, Hei! Siap buat kesekolah?" Sapa Sakura

"Tentu saja" Jawab Naruto yakin.

"Sakura, tumben banget lo ga dijemput sama pangeran lo itu" Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura bingung.

"Hah? Pangeran gue? Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shout…." Jelas Ino sambil menyikut lengan Sakura.

"Hahahaha, sumpah kalian lucu banget! Dia bukan pangeran gue, dia cuma temen gue, kalian ini ada-ada aja" Sakura sampai terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Ino. Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan dari Sakura langsung membatin 'Fiuuuuh, ternyata dia bukan saingan gue'. Lalu Shout pun datang dan mengacaukan segalanya (bagi Sasuke).

"Hai semua!" Sapa Shout.

"Hai!" Jawab semua yang ada di sana kecuali Sasuke ***Taulah karna apa…***

Mereka pun berjalan menuju sekolah bersama. Saat diperjalanan semua hening, tak ada seorang pun yang mau memulai menghentikan keheningan ini. Saat sampai disekolah, Shout langsung menggadeng Sakura yang sukses membuat Sasuke menahan amarah ***cemburu tentu saja huahahahahaaha* *plakk*.** Sakura yang tiba-tiba digandeng oleh Shout langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas. Bukannya Shout yang dikelilingi oleh para fans girl nya, malah Sasuke yang dikelilingi oleh para fans girl nya *Baru sehari dia sekolah, udah ada aja yang jadi fans girl nya ckckckckck*.Samar-samar Shout mendengar anak cewe yang ada di sekitar Shout berkata "Ih, itu pacarnya Shout? Ah ga mungkin! Cewe itu kan tidak lebih baik dariku!" Shout pun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata beberapa cewe yang memang pada dasarnya suka pada Shout.

Sesampainya di kelas….

"Sakura, makasih ya!" Ucap Shout

"Makasih? Makasih buat apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Tadi kamu udah nolongin aku dari para cewe-cewe yang suka sama aku," Jelas Shout

"Oh, ya ga pa pa kok, aku bakal bantu kamu dengan sepenuh hati…. Itu juga kalo kamu butuh bantuan, hhe" Jawabnya.

TEEEEEEEETTTTTT bel masuk pun berbunyi, seorang guru akhirnya masuk. Guru itu bernama Tsunade. Guru killer yang sangat disegani para murid IMS. Saat Tsunade datang, semua murid langsung berubah menjadi patung alias diam.

"Pagi anak-anak, yak kita mulai pelajaran hari ini…. Ini begini…" Tsunade menjelaskan sedetil-detilnya.

_AUDI_

TEEEEEEETTTTTT bel pulang pun berdendang *?*.

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran hari ini selesai, tolong kalian pelajari kembali cara menumbuhkan tanaman." Ucap sang guru.

_AUDI_

Sebulan sudah Sakura dkk bersekolah di IMS, kini tibalah saatnya mereka untuk ujian. Semua belajar dengan sangat serius. Mungkin karna takut tidak bisa lulus dan tidak bisa kembali ke dunia asal mereka.

"Kau tau, sepertinya aku merindukan kehidupan lama kita…." Ucap Karin

"Ya kau benar sekali" Tenten pun setuju dengan perkataan Karin.

"Sama, aku juga rindu dengan kehidupan lama kita, dimana aku bisa kembali sibuk dengan OSIS, dan lain-lain" kali ini Sakura pun setuju dengan perkataan Karin.

Besoknya, mereka pun sudah siap dengan ujian yang akan segera mereka ikuti. Mereka sudah belajar semalaman karna saking takut tidak lulusnya.

"Sasuke sayang, kita harus lulus ya… biar kita bisa pulang" Ucap Karin sambil memeluk Sasuke. 'Apa-apaan sih dia!' batin Sakura.

"Sabar ya sayang, kita sebentar lagi pasti akan pulang" Jawab Sasuke sengaja, karna Sasuke ingin melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Ekhem, sekarang kalian harus fokus! Bukan pacaran!" Sakura marah-marah sendiri melihat tingkah SasuKarin itu. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke menyeringai kemenangan. 'Akhir-akhirnya…. Jaga imeg sasu jaga…' batin Sasuke ***ga tau gimana nulis imeg yang baik hhe* *jletakkk* **

_AUDI_

Setelah mereka berhasil dengan ujian-ujian yang diberikan dan hasilnya lulus, mereka pun langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk pulang, namun di halangi oleh Shout.

"Eits, mau kemana kalian? Mau pulang? Mau kembali ke dunia asal kalian? Enak aja!" Ucap Shout sambil menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Minggir! Aku mau pulang! Dunia ini membosankan, kau dengar? MEMBOSANKAN!" Bentak Ino pada Shout. Shout langsung menyihir mereka, alhasil mereka kini terikat oleh tali yang cukup kuat.

"Kalian seenaknya sekali, datang dengan seenaknya, pulangnya pun sama, dasar MANUSIA TERKUTUK! Kalian itu tak ada apa-apa nya dibanding kami! Kalian pikir bisa pergi dari sini dengan mudah?" dia pun (Shout) memindahkan mereka ke tempat persembunyian Shout.

"Dimana ini? Lepaskan kami Shout!" Pinta Sakura. Shout pun menyeringai. Dia mendekati mereka dan melihat mereka satu per satu.

"Sakura" Jawabnya. Mereka pun bingung dengan jawabannya. "Sakura, sini…" Dia pun melepaskan tali yang mengikat mereka dan Sakura lalu talinya ia ikat lagi bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanyanya. Sakura hanya diam.

"Hmm, kenapa Sakura?" Tanyanya.

"A-aku, maaf Shout, tapi…. Aku menyukai Sasuke dan aku tidak mau menjadi pacarmu, karna aku hanya menyukai Sasuke" Shout pun marah mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"HA! Kau dengar itu Shout!" Kata Sasuke *OCC mode on*

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa karna dia ganteng? Atau dia pintar? Atau apa?" Tanya Shout.

"Karna… karna Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Sasuke bukan kau dan kau bukan Sasuke" Jawaban dari Sakura membuat Shout semakin marah sekaligus membuat Sasuke semakin senang.

"Hanya lelaki seperti dia kau berani menolakku?" Bentak Shout sambil mengehentakkan kakinya ke meja yang ada di dekatnya.

"Cih, sudah ditolak masih saja tidak mau terima" Ledek Sasuke.

"Kalian! Berani sekali padaku! Terimalah hukuman dariku! 갈갨갘!" " Kata Shout sambil mengucapkan sihir

Dan dalam hitungan detik para pun langsung berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang berisi cukup banyak tengkorak. Semakin lama mereka -para - memerhatikan tengkorak-tengkorak itu, tengkorak itu menjadi hidup kembali. Mereka pun mulai ketakutan, *gimana ga ketakutan orang itu kan tengkorak…-,- *

"Kalau begini caranya, kita harus lawan kumpulan tengkorak ini" Kata Neji

"Kau benar, tapi bagaimana caranya kita melawan mereka?" Tanya Kiba

"Gampang! Tinggal pake aja sihir…." Usul Ino

"Briliant!" Puji mereka serempak kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru

"갪갚갗갹갼갬갻갻"" Ucap Sakura. Detik berikutnya pun muncul sebuah batu besar yang langsung menimpa kumpulan tengkorak-tengkorak itu. Tapi, tengkorak-tengkorak itu tidak ada habisnya.

"OMG! Ini tengkorak kok kaga abis-abis!" Keluh Ino

"Alamak! Gimana nih! Kalo kayak gini sih kita tepar duluan dong!" Kata Naruto

"Shikamaru… bantuin dong! Jangan molor terus!" Kata Temari

"AAh! Iya iya menyusahkan…" Gerutu Shikamaru dan mulai mengucapkan beberapa mantra, detik selanjutnya tengkorak itu pun musnah satu per satu.

"Waaaahh…. Shikamaru hebat! Mantra apa yang kau baca?" Tanya Temari dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Mau tau? Nih baca buku ini" Jawab Shikamaru sambil memberikan buku setebal tiga ratus halaman yang tentunya disambut bengongan dari seluruh orang disana. *plak*

"Gila! Buku setebel ini kamu baca berapa hari?" Tanya Naruto *biasalah Naruto kan jarang baca buku*

"Satu jam" Jawab Shikamaru datar yang langsung disambut dengan bengongan dari Naruto *kalo yang lain sih biasa aja*

"Heh kalian jangan ngobrol dulu! Ini gimana nih si Shout!" Tegas Kiba

"Benar juga... aku baru sadar kalo kita lagi dalam keadaan bahaya…" Kata Neji datar

TBC

A/N : Yakk... jadi juga akhirnya nih chapter 4. Audi minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya Audi baru bisa nerusin fic ini dan semua fic lagi. Maaf ya! Oh iya biar fic ini semakin baik, tolong

REVIEW nya!


End file.
